We Are What?
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Mendapatkan Balas Dendam dari Hanamiya Makoto bukannya membuat Momoi Satsuki membencinya tapi malah sebaliknya. /Sequel Balas Dendam/ /Chapter/ /T masih aman/ /HanamiyaxMomoi/ /RnR Please/


Yamazaki Hiroshi menggeram kesal saat pintu yang ada di hadapannya itu tidak kunjung dibuka walaupun sudah ia ketuk berulang-ulang. Matanya melirik kearah teman-temannya yang ada di belakang tubuhnya yang sedang menatap bosan juga kearah pintu rumah milik kaptennya.

"Hara! Berhentilah mengunyah permen karetmu dan coba kau berteriak untuk memanggil Hanamiya!" suruh Yamazaki pada Hara yang sedang meniup permen karet yang akan di buat balon kecil.

"Sepertinya Hanamiya masih tidur." Ucap malas Furuhashi Koujirou yang ada di samping Hara. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh knop pintu rumah milik Hanamiya dan ternyata pintu rumah Hanamiya tidak di kunci.

Melihat pintu rumah Hanamiya yang bisa di buka tanpa membuka kunci terlebih dulu, membuat Yamazaki menggeram kesal karena ternyata ia dibodohi oleh pintu rumah Hanamiya. Kalau saja Hanamiya bukan kaptennya, Yamazaki benar-benar akan memukul kepalanya nanti.

"Bukankah Hanamiya sudah menyuruh kita untuk beristirahat dulu? Kenapa dia memanggil kita untuk berkumpul di rumahnya?" ucap Yamazaki sambil mendengus pelan masih dendam terhadap pintu rumah Hanamiya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Hanamiy—eh? Apa itu?" dengan cepat Hara berjalan dengan cepat kearah beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di atas sofa milik Hanamiya. Setelah melihat-lihat, Hara meneliti baju milik siapa dan Hara merasa tahu bahwa ini milik perempuan.

"Bukankah itu seragam sekolah Touou?" Seto membuka suara sambil menguap pelan. Jujur saja, ia terpakasa untuk pergi kerumah Hanamiya. Lebih baik tidur dirumahnya dengan kasur empuk yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Hanamiya mempunyai kekasih dari Touou, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa Hanamiya tertarik pada perempuan." Furuhashi mengambil baju yang di pegang oleh Hara. Matanya meneliti baju yang sedang di pegangnya. "aku merasa familiar dengan baju yang berserakan disini."

"Furuhashi bukankah Seto sudah bilang kalau ini seragam sekolah Touou dan kau berfikir bahwa Hanamiya menyukai sesama jenis?" tanya Yamazaki sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bukan seperti itu, maksudku, bukan kah Hanamiya selalu berambisi menang dalam basket?" jawab Furuhashi sambil meneliti terus baju yang masih di tangannya.

"Baju milik siapa ini tidak perlu kalian risaukan. Yang kalian risaukan siapa wanita yang diperlakukan kasar oleh Hanamiya. Dan kenapa juga Hanamiya memanggil kita di hari minggu seperti ini? Kalau dia mempunyai kegiatan seperti ini seharusnya dia tidak usah memanggil kita, bukan? Atau dia memang sengaja untuk memamerkan pada kita kalau dia sudah melakukan _One night stand _dengan seseorang itu." Seto mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa empuk milik Hanamiya. Ia tidak perduli dengan urusan pribadi Hanamiya, yang ia perdulikan cepat selesaikan apa yang akan di bicarakan Hanamiya nanti dan ia akan pulang untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat beberapa pasang mata—minus Seto—yang ada diruangan tersebut memandang kearah pintu yang tebuka. Dan hanya mata Yamazaki yang membulat melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu keluar dari kamar tersebut hanya dengan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Hanamiya Makoto/Momoi Satsuki**

**.**

**We Are What? © HanaMo**

**.**

**T, Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Warning: Hanamiya OOC, Satsuki OOC, typo, sok manis yang bikin muntah, dan masih banyak lagi.**

.

.

.

Momoi merasakan tubuhnya terasa hangat saat ini. Kalau boleh jujur baru kali ini ia merasakan hangat yang seperti ini. Dan Momoi enggan sekali untuk melepaskan rasa hangat yang menggelenyar dalam tubuhnya. Momoi terus mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah mana yang membuat tubuhnya hangat.

Tangannya sendiri kini memeluk benda yang menghasilkan kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Tapi Momoi merasa aneh, seingatnya kamarnya ia tidak mempunyai benda seperti ini. Enggan untuk membuka mata, Momoi memaksakan diri untuk melihat benda apa yang sedang ia peluk.

Dan matanya membulat melihat dada bidang milik seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan cepat Momoi melepaskan pelukan lengannya pada tubuh seseorang itu, dan saat mendongakkan kepalanya, ingatan Momoi kembali terulang saat malam dan pagi tadi. Matanya melirik kearah tubuhnya yang pasti tidak berbusana seperti laki-laki yang masih mendekap tubuhnya ini.

Ingin berteriak ini akan terasa sangat konyol sekali. Lagipula ia sudah tidak mempunyai harga diri lagi, harga dirinya sudah di renggut dengan paksa oleh Hanamiya Makoto yang masih mendekapnya yang layaknya seperti istrinya saja.

"Hanamiya-san!" panggil Momoi sambil menyentuh bahu tegap milik Hanamiya. Jujur Momoi sudah tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang lengket seperti ini dan ingin segera peergi kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Hanamiya-san!" kini intonasi suara Momoi sedikit keras agar Hanamiya untuk segara bangun dari tidurnya. Dan Momoi geram seketika saat Hanamiya bukannya untuk segera bangun, kini malah mempererat pelukan pada tubuhnya.

"Satsuki, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah sangat berisik sekali." Ucap Hanamiya dengan suara parau khas seseorang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Tangan Momoi mendorong pelan dada Hanamiya yang semakin rapat kearahnya, ia sangat malu kalau dada Hanamiya bersentuhan dengan dadanya yang sama-sama polos. "Satsuki, ayo kita lakukan lagi." Hanamiya melepaskan tangannya pada pinggang Momoi, tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Momoi dengan pelan dan halus agar membuat Momoi merasakan senang terhadap sentuhannya.

"Tidak. Kau sudah melakukannya tadi malam dan pagi ini." Tolak Momoi sambil menghentikan tangan Hanamiya yang semakin bergerliya keseluruh tubuhnya. "Hanamiya-san, sudah aku bilang hentikan!" tolak lagi dengan cara mendorong bahu Hanamiya dengan kuat.

"Kau tidak asik, Satsuki!" balas Hanamiya sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah lain. Momoi hanya memandang punggung Hanamiya dari belakang dengan tatapan malasnya.

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara yang berisik dari luar kamar milik Hanamiya. Momoi mencoba membangunkan Hanamiya dengan cara menepuk pundaknya yang tidak di tanggapi dengan positif oleh Hanamiya yang masih diam sambil menutup matanya.

Momoi sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah Hanamiya yang menyebalkan seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari kasur milik Hanamiya dan berjalan kearah pintu yang ada di kamar ini yang di pastikan kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam kamar mandi, ia bingung akan memakai baju apa, pasalnya baju yang ia pakai ada di ruang tamu, dikamar ini hanya ada rok miliknya saja. Matanya melirik kearah selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Hanamiya. Momoi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan, disini pihak yang seharunya lelahkan dirinya bukan Hanamiya yang jelas-jelas mendominasinya saat malam dan pagi tadi.

Mengabaikan Hanamiya yang mampu membuatnya geram, dengan pelan Momoi membuka pintu kamar Hanamiya yang membuat matanya membula besart melihat beberapa orang yang Momoi tahu bahwa di ruang tamu tersebut adalah teman-teman satu tim Hanamiya.

Momoi hanya bisa memantung di ambang pintu kamar Hanamiya, tangannya dengan kuat memegang handuknya yang mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu bisa jatuh dan mempermalukan dirinya di depan teman-teman Hanamiya.

Dengan pelan Momoi membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang, berbalik masuk untuk segera mencari pakaian apa saja yang bisa menutup tubuhnya. Tidak perduli baju itu milik Hanamiya atau Hanamiya yang tidak menyukainya yang memakai bajunya tanpa permisi.

Setelah mencari baju yang cocok untuknya, Momoi dengan cepat membangunkan Hanamiya yang masih saja tertidur. Berkali-kali Momoi memanggil nama Hanamiya, tetap saja Kapten Kirisaki Dai Ichi ini masih saja tertidur dengan pulas.

Tangan Momoi menyibak kasar selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Hanamiya, lalu ia mulai menepuk pelan kedua pipi Hanamiya agar segera membuka matanya dan membantunya untuk menangani teman-temannya yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Hanamiya-san, cepatlah bangun. Di luar sana ada teman-temanmu! Dan mereka semua sedang meneliti bajuku!" terus seperti itu membuat Momoi merasa jengah terhadap Hanamiya yang diam seperti orang mati.

"Berikan aku ciuman terlebih dahulu, aku baru akan bangun!" ucap Hanamiya yang masih memejamkan matanya. Momoi yang mendengar ucapan Hanamiya seperti ini hanya bisa memblalakan matanya kaget. Tapi kalau tidak melakukan hal apa yang di lakukan oleh Hanamiya, ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari kamar Hanamiya untuk segera mengambil bajunya.

Dengan cepat Momoi mencium kedua pipi Hanamiya yang membuat Hanamiya membuka matanya dengan pelan. Wajahnya datar, matanya meneliti wajah Momoi yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan bagun kalau kau hanya mencium kedua pipiku seperti itu?" tanya Hanamiya sambil menyentuh dagu milik Momoi kemudian menariknya untuk mendekatkan wajah Momoi kearah wajahnya. Setelah dekat, Hanamiya langsung mencium bibir Momoi dengan lembut.

Momoi yang mendapatkan ciuman seperti ini, hanya bisa diam dan malu-malu untuk membalas ciuman dari Hanamiya. Sampai Momoi tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman yang di lakukan Hanamiya yang mulai kasar dan menggebu-gebu seperti itu, membuat Momoi dengan paksa mendorong bahu milik Hanamiya.

"Cukup, dan laksanakan apa yang kau ucapkan!" Momoi mengusap bibirnya yang basah akibat ciumannya tadi dengan Hanamiya.

"Itu bukan kau yang menciumku, melainkan aku yang menciummu! Jadi aku ingin kau yang menciumku!" Momoi menggeram kesal dengan tingkah laku Hanamiya. Tapi biarlah mungkin ini sekali-kali ia seperti ini.

Momoi memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah Hanamiya. Wajah Momoi sudah sangat merah sekali akibat apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. bibirnya menyentuh pelan bibir Hanamiya yang sering menampilkan senyum liciknya itu. Belum benar-benar menyentuh bibir Hanamiya, Momoi berucap pelan, "kau tidak melakukan hal lebihkan?" ucapannya yang membuat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Hanamiya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Satsuki!" ucapnya yang langsung membuat Momoi mengecup bibir Hanamiya.

"Satu kecupan sudah, Hanamiya-san! Cepat bangun, mandi dan pergi temuilah teman-temanmu. Sekalian juga ambilkan semua bajuku yang ada di luar sana!" Momoi menarik pergelangan tangan Hanamiya agar segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Biarkan mereka disana, Satsuki. Mereka sudah biasa menunggu seperti itu" dengan pelan ia bangun dan menggaruk rambutnya yang kusut, Hanamiya langsung bangkit dari tidurnya yang di paksa oleh Momoi untuk segera kekamar mandi.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan teman-temanmu yang di luar sana. Aku hanya ingin kau ambilkan bajuku!"

"Kau bisa ambil sendiri, kan, Satsuki?" ucap Hanamiya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku malu untuk mengambilnya, Hanamiya-san!" balas Momoi sambil menyender tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi milik Hanamiya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama Marga keluargaku, kau seperti memanggil ayahku, Satsuki. Dan tunggunglah di kasur jangan di depan pintu!" perintah Hanamiya yang langsung di turuti oleh Momoi. Dengan pelan Momoi memandang kamar milik Hanamiya ini. Minimalis dan sangat cocok untuk ukuran laki-laki yang seperti Hanamiya.

Tangannya menyentuh seprei yang di dudukinya, lalu memandang kasurnya yang cukup luas itu. Hingga matanya tidak sengaja melihat seprei yang basah itu, wajah Momoi memerah melihatnya yang membuatnya mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Hanamiya malam tadi.

Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, wajah Hanamiya terlihat sangat puas sekali saat Hanamiya pelepasan didalam tubuhnya. Momoi merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan melupakan kegiatannya dengan Hanamiya.

Sampai pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Momoi menolehkan kearah asal suara pintu tersebut. Disana keluarlah Hanamiya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang ada di tangannya. Tubuhnya yang di balut dengan handuk hanya bagian pusar sampai lututnya, bagian dadanya tebuka membuat Momoi bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Hanamiya yang sangat bagus itu.

"Berhenti memandangku, Satsuki!" ucap Hanamiya yang membuat Momoi memalingkan wajahnya. "sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu memakai bajuku, Satsuki?" tanya Hanamiya sambil mengambil pakaian yang akan ia pakai.

Hanamiya disini tidak terlalu perduli dengan adanya Momoi yang masih ada disini. Ia tetap _cuek_ untuk memakai pakainnya, mau di lihat Momoi atau tidak itu sama saja tidak membuatnya malu. Lagipula Momoi juga sudah melihat tubuhnya tadi malam, bukan?

"Ayo keluar." Ajak Hanamiya pada Momoi yang masih menundukan wajahnya. Hanamiya berdiri di depan Momoi lalu Hanamiya langsung menarik tangan Momoi agar segera bangun dari duduknya.

Setelah Momoi mengikutinya, Hanamiya segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung di sambut oleh rekan satu timnya. "yo, semua!" sapanya yang membuat teman-temannya mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi di baju milik Momoi, kini kearahnya.

Momoi bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Hanamiya, ia masih malu pasca kejadian tadi. Itu benar-benar sangat memalukan. Kalau saja Momoi tahu bahwa teman-teman Hanamiya datang ia berani bersumpah tidak akan keluar dari kamar Hanamiya.

Kalau sekarang ia terpaksa untuk mengambil bajunya yang masih ada di hadapan teman-teman Hanamiya. Dan, hei, Momoi baru sadar kalau dirinya di paksa untuk ikut dengan Hanamiya. Mengingat itu membuat Momoi menggeram kesal.

"Astaga! Hanamiya, benar, julukan _Bad Boy_ memang cocok untukmu!" ucap seseorang yang Momoi tahu bernama Yamazaki. Momoi sedikit tersentak saat Hanamiya membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearahnya. Lalu membisikan sesuatu pada telinganya yang membuatnya kesal terhadap Hanamiya yang seenak jidatnya saja.

Masa dirinya di suruh masak untuk sarapan paginya yang ketinggalan itu. Siapa suruh untuk melakukan lagi paginya, jad beginikan? Momoi memandang punggung Hanamiya dari belakang, kini ia bisa melihat mata teman-teman Hanamiya kembali menatap kearahnya yang membuatnya malu seperti ini.

"Hanamiy—"

"—panggil aku Makoto, Satsuki!" sela Hanamiya sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Hara yang sedang meniup peremen karetnya. "dan kau tak lupa dengan apa yang aku suruh, kan?"

Momoi menggeram. Tidak tahu harus begaimana, apa ia akan pulang saja dengan pakaian seperti ini dan menanggung sedikit malu, atau tetap disini membuat dapur milik Hanamiya hancur berantakan karena dirinya. Opsi pertama dan kedua ia tolak. Mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan pada Hanamiya.

Tapi kalau ia menuju kearah Hanamiya dengan tatapan mata mereka memandang kearahnya itu benar-benar membuatnya malu. Jadi lebih baik ia berjalan kearah lain, mencari dapur yang entah dimana. Setelah dapur dirumah milik Hanamiya ketemu, Momoi langsung membuka pintu kulkas dan mencari bahan makanan apa yang akan ia buat untuk Hanamiya.

Kepala Momoi menunduk memandang kulkas yang berisi sayuran dan buah-buahan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dia buat. Matanya melirik kearah telur yang ada di samping tangannya lalu mengambil enam buah telur untuk ia masak.

Menggoreng telur hanya yang ia bisa. Tapi telur makannya dengan apa? Nasi? Matanya sudah melihat diamana letak nasi tersebut. Dan Momoi hanya bisa menundukan kembali kepalanya. Ini benar-benar merepotkan sekali. Tapi saat ia melihat roti yang ada di atas meja, mungkin ia akan membuat _sandwich _untuk sarapannya.

Setelah menggoreng telur dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh ketelitian, akhirnya enam butir telur kini sudah selesai ia masak. Lalu kini mulai mencari sayurannya, setelah sayuran cukup terkumpul langsung ia cuci dan ia langsung membuat _sandwich_. Selain _sandwich_ Momoi juga membuat susu hangat untuk mereka yang di ruang tamu.

Saat ia melangkah kearah ruang tamu, Momoi berpikir bahwa dirinya ini seperti _maid_ pribadi Hanamiya. Tapi biarlah, walaupun ia sudah di rendahkan harga dirinya tadi malam, mau marah-marah ataupun menangispun semuanya tidak akan berubah seperti awal lagi.

Sudah terlanjur dan menyesalpun tidak ada gunanya. Saat Hanamiya menoleh kerahnya, Momoi hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia muak melihat wajah Hanamiya yang seperti itu. Apalagi dengan senyumannya itu, lalu bibirnya yang tadi malam menciumnya dengan kasa—astaga apa yang ia pikirkan?

Setelah sampai, Momoi langsung menaruh nampan yang ia bawa. Kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya, lebih baik ia kembali kekamar Hanamiya. Momoi yakin, hari ini ia tidak akan bisa pulang kerumahnya. Pasalnya ia melihat baju dan tasanya ada di himpitan antara Hanamiya dan Hara.

Dengan kesal Momoi membalikan tubuhnya, berjalan kearah kamar Hanamiya lagi. Ia tidak perduli ini rumah siapa, ia sedang kesal sekarang. Setelah sampai di kamar Hanamiya, Momoi melihat bagaimana keadaan kamar Hanamiya sekarang.

Seprei yang sangat kusut dan ada bekas cairan mereka berdua akibat tadi malam. Dari pada bengong seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik ia mengganti seprei dengan yang baru. Kalau sudah di gantikan enak, tinggal tiduran atau apapun itu terserah dirinya. Lagipula walaupun Hanamiya keberatan ia tidak perduli.

Setelah ia mencari-cari seprei yang ada didalam lemari milik Hanamiya dan memasangkannya di kasurnya. Setelah selesai Momoi langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Kalau boleh jujur ia masih lelah akibat apa yang di lakukannya dengan Hanamiya.

Momoi tidak menangis, entahlah ia sendiri bingung dengan dirinya yang seperti ini. Kenapa ia terima-terima saja dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Hanamiya padanya, matanya terpejam membayangkan apa yang sudah Hanamiya lakukan padanya, bagaimana laki-laki itu menjamah tubuhnya, bibir laki-laki itu menelusuri seluruh tubuhnya.

Membayangkan malam yang tidak di inginkan oleh dirinya, membuat Momoi merasa dirinya sudah tidak berharga lagi. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak pantas dengan Tetsu-kunnya itu. Semuanya gara-gara Hanamiya itu. Lagipula, kalau Hanamiya ingin membalas dendam kenapa juga pada dirinya.

Dan ah, ia ingat Hanamiya mengatakan bahwa ia membalas dendammnya pada dirinya karena ia teman masa kecil Aomine dan dirinya menyukai Tetsuya. Dan kedua laki-laki itu membuat Hanamiya merasa kesal akan tingkah mereka dan itu berimbas pada dirinya.

Betapa sialnya dirinya itu.

Momoi memeluk bantal guling milik Hanamiya, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar ia bisa tertidur kembali. Urusan dirumah nanti saja ia pikirkan, sekarang ia perlu istirahat sebentar setelah itu ia kembali keluar untuk mengambil bajunya. Tidak perduli lagi dengan teman-teman Hanamiya.

Saat ia hampir terlelap kedalam mimipinya, Momoi merasakan pinggangnya di peluk erat oleh seseorang. Dalam sekejap membuat dirinya membuka matanya rasa ingin berteriak tadi kini sudah tertelan kembali dalam tenggorokannya, begini pasalnya Momoi sudah tahu tangan siapa yang memluknya seperti ini.

"Teman-temanku sudah ku suruh pulang." Benar bukan, kalau laki-laki yang memeluknya itu adalah Hanamiya. Kalaupun itu Tetsuya itu hanya khayalan yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Satsuki, telur gorengmu rasanya asin sekali." Ucap Hanamiya blak-blakan membuat perempatan di sudut pipinya muncul, "tapi itu sudah cukup, teman-temanku suka." Hanamiya semakin mempererat pelukannya, menarik Momoi agar mendekat kearah tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Momoi mencoba untuk menjauh dari tubuh Hanamiya yang sedang mendekapnya itu. Sebenarnya pelukan Hanamiya ini membuat tubuhnya merasa nyaman, tapi ini tetap saja salah.

"_Hai, hai_, aku tahu aku melakukannya dengan paksa dan kasar, bukan? Tapi itulah aku, aku tetap membalas dendam yang mereka lakukan padamu." Ucapan Hanamiya membuatnya kesal sekali. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan Hanamiya yang mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucapan ini benar-benar membuat Hanamiya merasa kesal. Apa wanita ini tidak betah berada didekatnya, begitu?

"Aku akan mengurungmu selama satu minggu ini dirumahku, menemamiku setiap malamnya." Ucapnya sambil menjilat cuping telinga Momoi yang sudah memerah akibat hembusan napas Hanamiya yang dekat pada bagian lehernya.

"Dai-chan pasti mencari—"

"Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan padanya bahwa kau tidak bisa pula beberapa hari ini." Merasa perlakuan Hanamiya yang membuatnya kesal, Momoi langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya memandang wajah Hanamiya yang sedang memamerkan seringaian khas miliknya.

"_Sonna wake nai darou_. Aku bercanda!" ucapnya yang membuat tangan Momoi reflek menepuk bahu milik Hanamiya denagn keras.

"Hei, itu kekerasan dalam rumah tangga." Momoi memutar bola matanya bosan. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hanamiya menggelikan seperti ini.

"Kita tidak pernah menikah, dan aku tidak ingin menikah dengamu!" ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Matanya melirik kearah Hanamiya yang sudah diam seperti kemarin malam, tidak banyak bicara seperti apa yang lakukan tadi. Punggungnya ia senderkan pada punggung kasur milik Hanamiya, lalu mengambil ponsel yang ia yakin milik Hanamiya, lalu ia langsung membukanya. Tidak usah ada izin terlebih dahulu pada pemiliknya.

"Kau berniat tidur lagi?" tanya Momoi sambil memandang ponsel yang sedang ia pegang. Dengan cepat ia menekan nomornya, ia berniat mencari ponselnya. Mungkin saja mereka yang ada di Touou memerlukan bantuannya itu.

Setelah beberapa detik ia mendengar suara deringan ponselnya, ia segera beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi semua niat itu berubah ketika ia tangan Hanamiya melingkar dengan kuat pada pinggangnya.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya yang membuat Hanamiya semakin mempererat tubuhnya kearah tubuhnya.

"Satsuki, sudah aku bilang kalau kau akan menginap dirumahku selama satu minggu!" tangan Hanamiya mengelus perut rata milik Momoi dari luar, membuat Momoi yang merasakan tangan Hanamiya mengelusnya membuatnya geli.

"Berhenti!" bukannya menuruti ucapan Momoi, Hanamiya malah menurukan tangannya, menuju kearah paha Momoi yang tertutup celana panjang miliknya. "apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hanamiya terkikik geli mendengar suara Momoi yang sedikit bergetar.

"Baiklah akan aku antar." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan Momoi yang masih bergetar. Momoi menoleh kearah Hanamiya yang sedang membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya. Dengan segera Momoi turun dari kasurnya, berjalan kearah Hanamiya yang sedang memakai jaket.

"Aku ingin mengganti dengan pakaian milikku." Hanamiya menoleh, lalu menunjukan arah dimana baju milik Momoi berada. Setelah tahu, Momoi langsung mengambilnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menggantinya.

"Aku menunggumu di luar." Momoi mengabaikan ucapan Hanamiya, sekarang yang lebih ia perhatikan adalah ia baru menyadari lehernya yang terdapat bercak-bercak merah. Momoi merutuki Hanamiya yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Setelah selesai memakai pakainnya kembali, Momoi segera keluar dari kamar Hanamiya. Melihat Hanamiya yang sedang duduk sambil memaikan ponselnya ia segera menghampirinya. "ayo." Ajaknya langsung membuat Hanamiya bangun dari duduknya.

"Bukankah ini hari minggu?" tanya Hanamiya sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Momoi kemudian memegangnya. Momoi yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini hanya bisa bersemu merah seperti ini. Hanamiya menolehkan wajahnya kearah Momoi, "kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya sepihak tanpa persetujuan dari Momoi.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang." Tolaknya sambil menghentikan langkah Hanamiya yang sedang menuju kearah pemberhentian bus di dekat rumahnya.

"Berhentilah menolak dan jalani saja. Aku ingin pergi keluar denganmu hari ini."

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Momoi benar-benar tidak bisa pulang kerumahnya dengan cepat. Lagipula sepertinya pergi keluar dengan Hanamiya tidak ada buruknya juga. Jadi lebih baik ia menikmati hari ini untuk berjalan bersama dengan Hanamiya, hitung-hitung ia menjadi bayangan orang lain selain Aomine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**t b c**

**err—ini bisa di bilang sequel dari 'Balas Dendam.' Atau apapun deh. Kkk~ pokoknya aku lagi demen sama Hanamiya x Momoi. Aku juga ngerasa aneh sama alur fic ini :v ini yang berniat membaca ya silahkan kkkk~**

**SANKYU~ hometown, 09 april 2014, 2:36 pm**


End file.
